Christmas Kitten Loki
by zaylo267
Summary: The tittle stated it all! It is Christmas for kitten Loki!


Merry Christmas, everyone!

~ooo~

"It's going to be Christmas and it is finally snowing!" Tony yelled out loud, sprinting out of his bedroom to see the sky out of his perfectly clear window showing the full view of New York City.

Snowflakes are gently floating down from the sky with different kind of mystical pattern with such grace that nature only have.

"For once, I thought I saw a big kid just ran out of his room to see the snow." Pepper said teasingly, looking at Tony.

"I am not." Tony said, with a frown.

"Yes, you are, Tony the big fat kid." Clint said with a laugh, as he enters with Natasha into the living room.

"Yeah, right. Then you are the cupid." Tony said with a shrug.

Clint just ignored it and gets himself some milk. Natasha ignored both of them and gets herself a nice warm chocolate drink.

Tony continues to marvel at the sight of snow at the window.

"It is a fine morning indeed for today." Bruce said, next to walk in to stand beside Tony and admire the view from the window.

Steve, who wakes up the earliest, starts to cook breakfast for everyone.

"Where are Loki and Thor?" Tony asked, looking around for them.

"Probably Loki is snuggling in bed, for sure. Thor maybe has a hard time to get him up?" Pepper suggests.

"Never mind. Let's eat breakfast first." Tony said with a shrug.

\ ( ) /

"Loki."

…

"Loki."

…

"Loki, wake up. Stop snuggling in the bed." Thor chuckled at the sight of the blanket covering Loki.

"But, Thor…" Loki whined with his shiny big eyes, black cat ears drooping and black tail curling up.

"No, Loki. Don't give me that cute face of yours. It's not going to work." Thor said, feeling that he is unable to take any more of that cute look to say no to him.

Loki makes his eyes bigger and lifts up his kitten in his hands, showing Thor the K.O attack of full cuteness of the combined force of them. Thor's health point becomes zero in one shot. Loki wins the fight.

"Alright, you can stay in bed if you want." Thor said with a sigh.

"Yeah!" Loki cheered out loud, hugging his kitten and went back into his cocoon of blanket.

~( - _ - )~

Everyone in the living room are lazing around and don't feel like doing nothing more, but stay at their comfortable spot and relax.

Thor walked in with his unhappy face and took some leftover food for breakfast.

"Where is Loki?" Steve asked in concern.

"He doesn't want to leave bed and he just manages to convince me to not take him out of bed with his undefeatable way of getting me to agree." Thor said with a sign.

"So you are going to bring him breakfast now or what?" Tony asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Aye, maybe I will stay in bed with him and read a story for him? Anyway there is nothing to do during the snow season." Thor said, piling his plate and Loki's plate with a large handful of food.

"I am thinking of getting decorations and food supplies for the Christmas dinner! We are going to go out and get some things to decorate as well get some presents for everyone!" Tony excitedly said, and continues to talk about other stuff which everyone ignored.

Everyone seems excited about the trip and starts to chat a lot.

"How about Loki?" Steve asked.

"I vote that Loki should come out to see the snow! I can't wait to see his reaction about snow." Tony giggled at the thought of Loki's shocked face at seeing his first snow.

"Alright! First task, get Loki out of bed!"

~oOo~

Loki continued to snuggle around in his bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his bed.

"Mischief, do you like the bed too?" Loki asked, looking at his kitten with the thick warm blanket covering them.

The kitten just meowed once and started to clean his fur.

"Today is so cold. I just feel like staying in bed all day nice and warm!" Loki said with a sigh, patting his kitten absentmindedly.

Then someone knocked onto the door.

"Come in!" Loki yelled from his cocoon of blanket, wondering who it is.

Steve pop in his head and looks at Loki.

"Loki, you should get out of bed. We are going out for shopping. Do you like to join us?" Steve asked.

"No." Loki said unhappily, giving Steve the same cute sad face he gave to Thor.

Steve is officially defeated by that look. Tony, being unable to stand the defeat of Steve, slyly smirked.

"But there will be pudding and other sweet stuff out there. Since you don't want to go out, then it is okay. We will go out and eat. We take lots of photo and show it to you when we come home." Tony said, pretending to give a thoughtful face and start to close the door slowly.

"Pudding? There will be pudding?" Loki said, with sparkling eyes. "Then I want to go!"

"But you said no just now, Loki. You should stay at home in bed since you like the warm bed a lot." Tony said innocently.

Loki uses his best pleading eyes at Tony, which is pretty ineffective to him.

"I am not going to be affected by that look, Loki. So do you still want to go out with us?"

"Yeah, I want to go! Pleasssee!" Loki said, running to Tony and tugging his shirt, his tail swaying side to side.

'Mission Accomplished! Good Job for me!' Tony inwardly smirked.

\ /

Everyone prepared their winter clothes and wear their winter hats, gathering in the living room.

Everyone is ready except for Loki and Tony.

"Tony is forever the dead last one to finish every time." Clint signed.

"I will go and check up on him." Pepper said, marching to Tony's room.

"I think I should check up on my brother winter clothes." Thor decided with a grin, walking to Loki's room.

"Come to think of it, I think we have not buy Loki's winter clothes yet, did we?" Bruce thinks with a frown.

"I believe that Sir have already bought them online, Mr Banner." Jarvis replied.

"Really? Guess that Tony really thought up everything." Clint said with a shrug.

"You shouldn't said that, Clint. If you just praise a bit, his head will swelled up a lot with pride. Maybe his chest will swell up too." Natasha said.

"You are very right about that. Glad to have the best partner in the world with me." Clint said, nodding his head with approval. Natasha smiled at the comment.

(*.*)…zzz

Tony admired at himself in front of the full body mirror, lightly adjusting his winter clothes.

"How do I look, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Marvellous, Sir. You should add one star shape light bulb on your hat though." Jarvis replies.

"Very funny indeed, Jarvis. I am not a Christmas tree." Tony said.

"Do you ever be early for once?" Pepper said angrily, entering the room.

"I must wear with a perfect sense of fashion. To amaze everyone and to…" "Oh, just shut up for once."

"I have not said finished, you know?" Tony said with a frown.

"That is the point. So now let's get out of this room. Everyone is waiting for you." Pepper said with a sign, dragging Tony along with her.

(-_-) …so sleepy…zzzz

Loki looks at himself unhappily, trying to fit the winter hat on his head without dropping off.

After trying endless of time, he still cannot fit on his head.

Loki looks at the hat unhappily, tears threateningly going to drip down from eyes, as he cannot figure out how to wear the hat.

"Loki?" Thor said, quietly opening the door.

Loki looks at Thor unhappily for a moment, before running to Thor, crying loudly.

Thor, feeling alarmed at the sudden change of emotion, kneels down on one knee and starts to stroke his hair.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Thor asked gently.

"The hat keeps dropping off my head…" Loki said miserably.

Thor looks at Loki blankly for a while, before chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" Loki said, pouting his mouth unhappily.

"We can ask Tony about that hat. Anyway, there is always a better hat for you, my cute little brother." Thor said, pinching on Loki's cheek gently for a while before releasing it.

"Really?" Loki asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Of course." Thor said with a grin.

"Can Mischief have one too? As well winter clothes?" Loki asked hopefully.

"I am not sure about that. Maybe we can ask Tony about that." Thor said with a frown, holding Loki's hand as they both walked to the living room.

``` ( ~ . ~ )

"Why Loki and Thor are taking so lonngggg?" Tony complained, lying on the entire sofa by himself.

Steve frowns at Tony's way of occupying the entire sofa.

"They will come soon. At least they are better with time management, not like you." Steve said.

"I can manage it well, you know." Tony answered back with a frown.

"I mean being late for all meetings." Steve replied back monotonously.

"Ohh, that is to be the awesome last person to enter the room in a fashionable way and the best way to show everyone that I am awesome." Tony smirked, remembering Fury's reaction with each late entry of his.

"You are going to give him high blood pressure one day." Bruce added as a comment.

"But I never see him ever go to a doctor." Tony said, trying to imagine Fury with a doctor.

"Who needs a healer?" Thor asked, entering the room with Loki.

"Finally! You both at last arrived! Now let's go and do shopping!" Tony said, sprinting to the lift.

"Just a moment, Man of Iron. My brother is unable to wear his hat and he finds that his tail is very stuffy with the clothes you gave him. He also wants a hat and clothes for his kitten." Thor said, carrying Loki up to let him sit on his shoulder.

"What! That means I still need to think about that before-" "Just shut up, Stark!" Pepper yelled.

Loki sat comfortably on Thor's shoulder and looks at the commotion in front of him in interest.

"May I take a look at the hat and the winter pants?" Pepper said.

"Here." Thor said, passing the pants and hat to Pepper.

"Hmm, I will do a quick adjustment which will be done in 5 minutes." Pepper said while walking off to fix the problem.

Tony unhappily lied down on the sofa and wait.

n n

-( - _ - )-

"Now it should be able to fit you." Pepper said, handing the pants and hat to Loki.

Loki quickly put on his pants and hat, smiling as he swayed his tail experimentally.

"Can we go now?" Tony whined loudly.

"Yeah… Stop complaining." Bruce said with a sigh.

"Let's go!" Steve said cheerfully.

!

At the street, Loki sprints excitedly around them, giving Thor a hard time to catch him. Thor spends most of the time falling and getting up from the floor, rather than being able to catch Loki.

"Loki! Stop running around! You may fall down and hurt yourself." Steve said, catching Loki as he tries to run past him.

Loki pouted at being caught and then saw the glass displays in amazement. Steve puts him down, and looks at the displays curiously.

"Thor! What is that?" Loki keeps jumping excitedly and asks, pointing at the strange thing which is a musical box.

"Well, I am not sure…" Thor frowns at the strange thing.

"That is a musical box, it can play music." Tony said proudly.

"Ohh…" Loki said, being fascinated at the sight of this mysterious thing.

"Let's go in." Tony said, entering the shop, causing the bells at the door handle to jiggle.

~(-_- )~

"There are just so many toys around!" Loki squeaked excitedly, squeezing some of the squeaky toys and running around excitedly.

"There are sure a lot of things in here." Steve looks at the toys curiously.

"Hey, guys. Come here." Tony whispered, asking all the Avengers to gather.

Everyone gathered around in a circle and looks at Tony, who is grinning in a sinister way.

"If I give this to Loki, what do you think?" Tony carries a toy which is meant for girls.

Everyone just smacked Tony's head and went to get some present for Loki.

After gathering the things they want to buy as present for Loki, they went to get food from the supermarket. Loki instantly ran to a café in the supermarket and saw his favourite dessert.

"Pudding!" Loki squeaked in delight at the glass display showing the dessert.

Loki's eyes sparkle at the look of the dessert, and turns around, begging everyone to give him the dessert.

Thor's heart almost melted at the sight of his brother.

"Maybe we should give him the dessert." Thor said hopefully.

"Okay. Anyway I bribe him to come out for pudding." Tony said.

"Yeah! Pudding!" Loki quickly grabs a seat and sits down. Everyone also grab a seat and sit down with Loki, ordering some hot drinks and desserts to eat as well.

"It's being a long time since we are able to sit down and really relax together, enjoying ourselves." Steve sighed in content, sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Sure is. We spend most of our time defeating Doctor Doom and other villains; never have much time to rest too." Clint said, nibbling on the cookie.

"At least we can now use the time to enjoy this season and rest." Bruce smiled, as he looks at the snowing streets.

"And it is the only season we can cook ourselves instead of ordering outside food!" Natasha smirked, thinking of all the fast food and outdoor deliveries they eat.

"I can also try to bake cookies and desserts!" Pepper laughed at the thought of her first failure of making the cookie.

"And I get to eat with my brother!" Thor cheered loudly.

"More pudding?" Loki asked with sparkling eyes, hands holding a clean plate in front of him.

"Okay, you are going to be fat with all that pudding." Thor said with a laugh, fetching more pudding for Loki.

.

"Now we should start buying all the food we need to cook or bake." Pepper said, looking at the list of food they need to buy.

"Why don't we have a wager on who can get all the needed ingredients in the fastest way possible?" Tony said with a smirk.

'This is going to be a bad idea…' Steve thinks with a frown.

"I agreed with man of iron!" Thor declared loudly, earning him glares from shoppers.

"So what we will get if we win?" Clint said, not backing down from a challenge.

"I will give one of my best car's key and one year of using of my limitless expense cards." Tony smirked.

"Okay, I'm in." Clint said.

"So Steve?" Tony said, like a predator to a prey.

"Umm, okay?" Steve said hesitantly, knowing how much trouble they going to be in for this.

"How about us?" Pepper asked, pointing at Natasha and Loki.

"You all can join in." Tony sighed.

"So now rules of the game. Rule number one, get all the ingredients in your list. Rule number two, no cheating. That includes you, Loki. No using of magic.(Loki pouted unhappily and hugs Thor's leg. ) Rule number three, tried not to tear down the supermarket in the process. I mean you Thor. You almost destroyed the entire place by using that one trolley and running after it.(Thor gives a kicked puppy look.). That's all then." Steve said.

"Oh, it is also a pair work team too." Tony said.

"You know what this means." Natasha gives Clint a meaningful look.

"WE SHALL WIN THE RACE WITH HONOUR AND GLORY, BROTHER!" Thor declared out loud, lifting his brother up to sit on his shoulder. Loki covers his ears with his hand at the loud voice of his brother and frown.

"We can both do this the stylish way." Tony winked to Pepper. Pepper just ignored and looks at the list.

"Guess that leaves me and you." Steve said to Bruce, who just shrugged.

After giving each team their list and taking a trolley, everyone gathered at the entrance of the supermarket with a serious look.

"Ready? Get Set, Go!" Steve said, everyone sprinting to get to their ingredients.

~ 0.0 ~

"Let's see what we need… tomatoes, potatoes, turkey, ham and so many things! Seriously…" Tony said, running along rows of ingredients.

"Well, there is nothing much to complain about, everyone gets the same number of ingredients we need to buy." Pepper said, matching the pace of Tony.

"You think who will likely win?" Pepper asked curiously.

"I believe Clint's team have an advantage of stamina, Steve's group may not really win and there's Thor's group…. I hope the supermarket is not ruined…" Tony shuddered at the thought of the previous experience of Thor entering the supermarket with a trolley.

`.'

"There is always lots of thing we need to buy every time. Can't they cut the list at least by half?" Clint grumbled at the long list of ingredients.

"Stop grumbling! It will not make us any faster any way." Natasha said, rolling her eyes at his complaint.

"Can't I shoot arrows with string attached so that it is faster?" Clint whined, itching to use his bow and arrows.

"Steve said no cheating. At least he is not around or else he will be in mother hen mode about cheating. Loki may get encouraged too and start using magic which is going to be disastrous." Natasha said with a frown.

"Well, more action and no more talking that is." Clint said, sprinting to the next apartment.

#.#

…

"Bruce… What are all these strange names and things we need to get?" Steve frowned at the long list of things.

"Well, just follow my lead. I will teach you something as well." Bruce said, pushing the trolley which is half full.

"I guess being in the ice and still getting to know all that strange name of these… ingredients is seriously hard to… decide which is worse." Steve sighed at the sight of many things.

"I think the worst kind of thing is having anaemia. It means that you will slowly forget everything." Bruce sadly said.

"Guess that there is no time to get upset and do our best in getting these… things." Steve said enthusiastically.

=.=

"…" Thor stands in front of all the rows of ingredients with a trolley in his hands. Loki, who is still sitting on his shoulder, starts to play with Thor's hair, black tail curling up.

Thor looks blankly at the long list of ingredient, not sure of what to get.

"Brother, what are we supposed to get?" Loki asked, looking at the list curiously.

"I don't understand a single thing, no, I mean the words at all!" Thor said with a shocking face. "Except for the Poptards."

Loki looks blankly at Thor, and face palm.

"I also want to win this race with honour and glory…" Thor whined, almost feels like crying.

"I also don't know what is all this means but I think the easiest way is to… take _everything_ from the self." Loki said innocently, tilting his head to a side thoughtfully, black cat ears tilting back a little thoughtfully.

Thor looks at Loki for a while before beaming.

"You are right, brother! Let's win this race!" Thor roared, taking every single thing from the self.

.

"Where is all the turkey and cheese?" Tony said, looking at the entire self which is empty.

"I can't believe that people will ransack this _entire _self for all that thing. And it is our last ingredients." Pepper sighed dismally.

"Maybe the others may have better luck." Tony shrugged, heading to the cashier to meet up with everyone.

~.~

"Clint. Don't you find it strange that all the milk and vegetable are missing?" Natasha said, looking at the empty fridges.

"You are right about that. But there are not much people in the supermarket. It is impossible to see all the _fridges _have nothing inside." Clint said, looking at the rows of empty fridges.

"We are so close to winning this race too. Let's go back." Natasha said sadly, walking to the cashier with Clint pushing the trolley.

!.!

…

Steve looks at the empty shelves in shock.

"Do people eat that much to the extent the whole supermarket is empty?" Steve asked Bruce, who is also completely stunned by the sight in front of him.

"I only remembered that during crisis period then most of the shelves are empty but this is too much…" Bruce said, examining the empty shelves.

"I guess there is nothing much to do but go back." Steve said, pushing the trolley with Bruce.

^.^

"Brother, we have finally taken every _single _thing from the shelves already!" Thor said with a grin, looking at the bursting trolley which is stacked almost all the way to the top and a faint green mist around the stack.

"You are a very dangerous man, brother. I need to use magic so that we will not get squashed!" Loki frowned at the height of the food.

"Nonsenses. We will do just fine. Maybe we should go back. There are no more shelves which are full." Thor said, peering down the empty corridor of empty shelves with glee.

"We can win this race for sure." Thor said, brandishing out Mjolnir happily.

Loki looks at Mjolnir in shock, worried about his own wellbeing with Mjolnir being brought out to be play with by Thor.

*.*

Every team except Thor's team gathered around in front of the cashier.

"Did anyone manage to get everything?" Steve asked every team that is present.

Everyone shook their head.

"We are just so close to winning. We just need that one thing and it is not there." Tony sulked.

"You do? We also have the same problem." Bruce said in surprise.

"What? We experience the same problem also." Clint whined.

"Where is Thor and Loki? I hope Loki is still alright. Thor can be pretty dangerous some time." Steve said, looking around.

Then a large shadow slowly creeps towards them.

~0~

"This is seriously boring. When Thor and Loki coming back?" Tony whined.

The shadow which is creeping towards them, starts to come nearer and nearer.

"I hope they are not lost." Steve said with a frown.

It started to block out all the light around them…

"Is it just me or this place is getting a bit darker?" Natasha frowns.

"Hey, guys." Thor said happily, pushing the trolley towards them.

"What the …" Tony looks at the impressive amount of things stacked all the way barely touching the ceiling.

Steve almost feels like crying at the sight of the amount of things they need to put back for Thor's trolley.

"I have no words to describe on how wonderful this situation is." Clint said sarcastically.

Loki, who is still sitting on Thor's shoulder, smirked at the shock faces of the other teams.

\./

"Looks like Thor win the race." Steve declared.

Thor yelps happily and hugs Loki too tightly, who squeaks and tried to escape the hug. Everyone congratulates them grudgingly and gives them a pat on the shoulder.

"Now, we need them to do this honourable job of putting the extra things back!" Tony said happily, looking at all the extra things that are still in the trolley.

Loki looks at Tony angrily, and waves his hand at the trolley.

Every single ingredient flies back to their own specified shelves and the trolley wheeled itself back to the trolley stand.

"Hey, that is unfair." Tony said unhappily.

"You didn't state any condition." Loki smirked at him.

"Now, boys. We all should go back and starts to do decoration." Natasha said monotonously, which silently promises them an awful punishment for not obeying.

Everyone quickly hurried back to Stark Tower.

/( *.* )\

"Now let the decorating begins." Steve said cheerfully.

Everyone starts to decorate the rooms and have fun.

Loki's kitten also decided to help out a bit by making a mess with Loki who decided to decorate in a 'better' way.

Everyone laughs every time Loki makes a little accident happen at times and the victim is mainly Tony.

"Now that all the decoration is done this includes the Christmas tree, except for the part that Loki just makes it bigger again." Tony frowned at the tree, where they managed to squeeze the star on top.

"It's time for cooking!" Steve cheered, running to the kitchen.

"I will help out too!" Thor said happily, sprinting along to the kitchen.

"NOOO!" The rest of the Avenger drags Thor out of the kitchen and force him to sit down.

"Now the rest of us help Steve, while you take care of Loki." Clint said, walking to the kitchen.

Thor pouted for a while, before sitting down to play with Loki.

After all the food is done without much accident, everyone gathered around and sit down.

"So now we should say our thanks to each and every one of you who did your part except you Thor managing to take every single thing of the supermarket. Last Christmas you also manage to blow the kitchen up." Tony said sulkily.

Thor gives the puppy eye look and everyone almost melted at the sight except for Loki (used to it).

"Don't be so bad to Thor, Tony. Anyway, he managed to help us with the decoration." Pepper said, looking at all the decorations in the room.

"After eating, we can sing some songs and then go to sleep. After that, we can open the presents!" Steve said cheerfully.

Everyone ate quickly and enjoy sharing some jokes, stories and talk about old times.

"Who likes to drink some wine?" Tony said, itching to take some alcoholic drinks.

'They are so going to get hangover in the morning.' Steve thought as everyone (except Steve and Loki) started to drink.

Oooo

The next morning, everyone except Steve and Loki have a bad hangover.

"Ooh, I just hate hangovers." Tony said, holding his head and walk to the chair to take a seat.

"Well, cheer up, Tony. We can open the presents now, you know." Steve smiled, placing a plate of bacon, French bread with egg.

"Really? Can I open it now? Please?" Tony immediately sits up in attention and eyes sparkling.

"No. Now eat your breakfast." Steve says with a laugh at Tony's pouting face.

"Not fair." Tony said, stabbing the egg and put it in his mouth.

"We need to wait for everyone, Tony." Steve sighed.

"I know." Tony sighed unhappily.

Then a brilliant idea just struck Tony.

"Jarvis, on the fire alarm system at their bedroom." Tony said proudly.

Steve just sighed and continues to fry more food for the rest.

\+.+/

"Tony, remind me to murder you in your sleep for doing that." Natasha grumbles at the table, stabbing at the French bread very hard and stuffed into her mouth.

"I almost thought it is time for war. The sound is seriously misleading. It also makes my brother almost cried. He got scared due to sudden loud noise." Thor said, petting Loki's head, as Loki hugs Thor tightly.

"I am not scared, just cautious." Loki shrugged.

"Anyway, it's time to open the presents!" Tony said, running to the Christmas tree.

"Yeah!" Loki squeaked, running to the Christmas tree.

"Look at all that present for Loki!" Clint whistled at the amount of present Loki is having.

Loki carefully opened up the present without tearing the wrapper.

"I gave you a teddy bear." Steve smiled at Loki, who hugs the teddy bear.

"I gave you a bow and arrow." Clint said with a smile. Loki almost shot Thor on the butt with the fake arrow.

"I gave you a story book." Pepper said. Loki instantly looks at Pepper and thanks her.

"I gave you a sword." Thor grinned. "But you will use it when you are older only." He quickly added.

"I bought the book of medicine." Bruce added with a smile.

"I bought a virtual game of shooting for you." Natasha said with a squeak.

"Thank you. These presents are awesome." Loki squeaked happily, jumping around with lots of energy.

"Let's feast once again!" Thor cheered, brandishing Mjolnir around and got scolded by Steve again, who is in mother hen mode again.

'So that should be the end of the Christmas and the soon starting the preparation of the new year!' Jarvis said, closing the curtains.


End file.
